The Way Out, The Tricksters Planned Setup
by Moonlit marauder
Summary: what happens when kanna mates... jaken writes, and we find out that kagura was just born to full out the roll of the bossy, queen/ lady of the west. sesshomaru will not run, tho he may regret that decision within seconds.


Disclaimer - I have never owned or say I have the right to Inuyasha or any of its characters …their happy pouts

**Shouting or enforced words**

_Normal thought_

_**Beast's thoughts **_

**The Way Out, The Tricksters Planned Setup ****…**

Kanna appeared through the foliage, sightless glazed eyes, landed in semi focus upon sesshoumaru's alert figure

'Sesshomaru … you are needed' when Kanna received no reply she merely tilted her head, then called 'mate, I have found him'

Barely masking his surprise at the word mate' …_surly this Sesshomaru must have miss heard, tho impossible to think, the idea that someone actually ma...mat...mated that doll_'

'You have a mate, incarnate of the dead Narkue?'

'I have a name'

'Yet it is below my station to call you by it'

The foliage shook again and out popped a very familiar head of black hair, _**'fuck'**_ his beast and him thought together, not noticing Jaken clawing through Au-Un's pack for a journal. It's tattered pages worn and torn from the rough travel, opening and flicking to a clean page; his toad face lighting up with joy, causing Kanna to shrink back. The toad, when smiling causing wrinkles and shadows appeared worse than Narkue, pulling the ink pot stopper off with his beak Jaken began to scribble furiously.

Black eyes sparkling Kie smirked and bounded forward his long tamed black hair flying behind him, Sesshomaru's fingers twitched,

'Buddy what a sight for tired eyes'

'What is you business Kie'

'business …what would cause you to say I had business' closing his eyes Sesshomaru willed the increasing throbbing which started at Kie's arrival to vanish as massaging his own head would appear commonly.

'**You** are **the lord** of **the NORTH'** he enforced

'Oh right you are buddy' Kie's face beaming like a kid in a candy store as he noticed the northern symbol upon his kimono.

'Honey…' came Kana's blank voice from the back of Kie

'Yes' the quite Kanna, suddenly took on the appearance of someone who sight's their prey and knows it's cornered. Narrowing his eyes his beast grumbled at the mere suggestion in her gaze that the said prey was him.

'My brother is lonely and I have just foreseen that, Sesshomaru has of yet no mate'

'You dear insult that I am attracted to the same sex' his voice betraying his anger as both beast and other were heard, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

Before pushing Kie out of his path and stalking towards Kanna with murder in mind _'yes slow and oh so painful' __**'then I can dig her into the ground'**_ is beast added with a yelp,

Kie sensing that his mate would need saving or at least to be killed second Kie attempted to stall for time

'Sesshomaru….she was only joking'

'Hn' his gate not stopping its stride

'Come on, how about you take a walk in the woods and I'll tell Kanna and her brother to leave you alone ok?'

Declining to answer Sesshomaru entered the forest surrounding them, deciding that getting revenge was best served when it was unexpected. His sharp ears caught the sound of Kana summoning her 'brother' and his arrival, in no way did she sound like she was telling this brother that he would not be coming within tecigures striking rang… in other thoughts actually maybe he would allow the brother to enter striking range.

He quickened his stride

As the thicket cleared once more he spied Kagura lounging within a tree, sleeping that was until Kanna, her brother and her lovely mate Kie interrupted with a 'my brothers here' 'I found you my mate –to-be' and a 'I'm the lord of the north, you cant kill me I have friends you know!'

Kagura's eyes opened at widened at the sight of one lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, walking quickly towards her, her deranged relations mere steps behind.

Twirling on the balls of his feet Sesshomaru soar know way out of it

'Kie inform your mate!' at mate he spat the word 'that I have an intended…'

'Oh who' Kie interrupted, adding another thing to Sesshomaru's mental list of reasons why kana, and her mate should be killed before they can reproduce list.

'Kagura' thunk

'wh... The. ..ck' Kargue stated through a mouth full of leaves and dirt.

Sesshomaru turned at offered his hand too help her stand from her fall, her response was to attempt to cut it off with her fan,

'it will not bite' was Sesshomaru's fridge reply, his eyes daring her to not take his offer, grasping her hand as he pulled her up, the wind seemly whispered, 'pretend to be my princess/lady mate, understood!'

Unsure if the lord of the west had actually stated something, she looked to him question ally, only receiving a blank stare

'Um…yes we arr we are intended to become mates, why'

'Oh nothing' Kie stated 'have fun, come mate we shall leave them to become mates' winking to Sesshomaru in a perverted fashion. He dragged both Kanna and her brother out of sight.

Silence enclosed the area before,

'you will do as I say, when I say it, and where I say it understood bitch!, I have stated that you are my mate to be and you will be a submissive bitch understood. As this Sesshomaru shall not retract on his claim… unappealing as I find you, I will not loose honour' Kagura fumed the wind picked up

'Sesshomaru' _just keep smiling_ 'you stated that I am to be a lady, a princess, you agree upon this correct'

At his curt nod a full blown smirk spread before she took a large breath and leaned closely to his delicately sensitive pointed ear 'so if you agree' **'STOP BOSSING ME AROUND YOU FRIDGE GIT' **'and my feet are sore I shall not be walking…would my ever so prince charming carry me' battering her eyelashes, Sesshomaru groaned as he realised that he had stated that he would not leave her because of his honour.

'_**Fuck'**_ beast and other thought

'That was perfect my dear lovely mate' Kie whispered before kissing her passionately

'How did you ever plan it so wonderfully?'

'I simply asked kagura to join me for a bit of fun, tag team fun… I just didn't tell her it would be at her expense and that she would be a main role'

_**Dear journal**_

_This day my great and wonderful master, the powerful, and great western ruler ever, lord of the western lands my great Sesshomaru… has reached an amazing point in his relationship he and his beast have actually agreed upon something. This day shall enter the history book as the day when my great lord became fully one with his person…oh hail my amazing lord._

_**Jacken **_

Hope you like this, originally written for sunset miko's Inuyasha comedy club …

Read and review please ! comments or idea's welcome


End file.
